(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing shoe structure, and in particular, a shoe structure for which its elasticity is adjustable by rotating a button so as to compress or release the elastic tubular body via a connecting element.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Recently available shock-absorbing shoes have a buffering device at the shoe bottom. This buffering device includes rubber, air sacs, and water sacs. These buffering devices have the advantages of low cost and simple in structure, but the elasticity is limited. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing shoe structure having adjustable elasticity, which can overcome the above drawbacks.